five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Left 4 Fred : Pathogen Unleashed
Left 4 Fred : Pathogen Unleashed is a new game by Aldrasos. It is a combination of aspects of the popular Left 4 Dead zombie survival games and the 5 Nights at Freddy's games by Scott Cawthon. The game also has elements of Dead Rising and State of Decay, most notably the open world feature. Setting The game is set towards the end of the twentieth century. A group of animatronics captured a manufacturing facility and began converting humans into animatronics. Efforts to stop the animatronic advances have failed, and now the vast majority of the human population has been converted into wandering robots. Not everyone has been turned, though. Four survivors have banded together to try and discover what is guiding the animatronic forces, each with their own ties with the mysterious Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, which closed down years ago and was where everything began... Characters The players can choose between four human characters to begin with, each with their own specific skillset and preferences. More characters are unlocked as they are rescued or reprogrammed, allowing people to play as their own favourite characters who are wandering the wasteland. Somewhere... Ezra Lichtenburg Ezra is a powerful bezerker, used to absorb damage and deal it back with equal force. An ex-biker leader, Ezra starts out with a heavy sledgehammer for destroying attackers at close range. Vanessa Lichtenburg Vanessa is a range-based survivor, best kept away from animatronics due to her lower health. Once an assistant manager at one of the pizzerias, she possesses priceless knowledge on how this robot apocalypse began. She starts with a handgun. Eirian Eirian is a close-combat fighter and strategist, who usually decides what the group should do. He starts out with a long collapsable staff. Richard Lynch Richard is an escapist, a high damage-dealer but is very vulnerable. He prefers to avoid combat altogether, and is useful for completing difficult objectives by bypassing danger. He starts out with a long knife. Story Unlike in Left 4 Dead, the group is allowed to free-roam in the town, completing objectives such as: - Reprogramming animatronics - Rescuing survivors - Reclaiming certain locations - Defeating Pathogen 616 controllers - Deciding whether to try to end the apocalypse, or to escape it The players can choose to strike out on their own, or fight in a group. The players can swap between characters they rescue or reprogram and work towards fixing up a large cruise ship docked at the town's port. At some point, however, they must decide whether to escape the town with everyone alive, or try to end the fighting worldwide by defeating the last Pathogen 616 controller, a fight which not everyone will survive. Petty disputes and differences must be set aside if the growing survivor community is to survive the coming storm... Pathogen 616 Controllers These controllers are characters who must either be defeated or saved as they are causing the animatronic apocalypse, either willingly or accidentally. They include: David Lynch This guy started it all when he was put into the Springtrap suit by his brother, Richard. If you play as his brother, you have the choice to apologise to him, in which case he can be turned to your side. Otherwise, the Springtrap suit is destroyed and David's spirit is released. Maime It is not clear how this animatronic gained the virus' activation code, but he is a purely evil entity who must be destroyed. Jace Redd A surprising choice of villain, Jace is the final controller who must be stopped to end the apocalypse. Fighting him and his minions is opptional, as doing so will result in the deaths of a lot of your rescued survivors. Jace's motives for continuing the rampage of the animatronics is apparently to build a vessel for his deceased god-daughter Layla's spirit, whose death he never forgave himself for despite it not being his fault. Ending Jace believed he was receiving advice from Moriah, but in reality it was a trick by Marion to cause carnage worldwide. If the player is victorious in the fight, they actually end up permanently killing Jace, who fights inside the Gearkreig suit and deactivating animatronics worldwide. However, the cost of this is great loss of life on both sides, as many of the survivors and animatronics on the player's side and killed or destroyed in the fight. Alternatively, the player can escape with their rescued survivors on the cruise ship, resulting in no lost characters but the apocalypse continues. However, there is a third secret ending. If the player '''loses '''the final confrontation, they cause Moriah to appear, who confronts Marion, who removes his disguise. The two fight, destroying each other in the process. Jace, who realises he has be tricked, willingly deactivates Pathogen 616 before there is any further loss of life. For a zombie-survival game, this is the closest thing to a happy ending. It turns out that for some reason the animatronics in the town continue to rampage mindlessly, allowing the player to either leave on the ship or continue free-roaming in the town. Category:Games